


Burrens Ft. John's many siblings

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Trans Aaron Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “They’re going to love you, don’t worry!”“Well that’s pretty rude of you to say.”





	Burrens Ft. John's many siblings

John and Aaron had been dating for about six months, so John decided that it was time to introduce him to his family. Well, at least to his younger siblings.

“But I’m not good around kids.” Aaron argued as he followed John home for the first time.

John simply shrugged and kept his grip on Aaron’s hand, pulling him along. “The youngest of them is ten. They’re not that little.”

“I’m dating their older brother. They’re going to hate me by default.”

John rolled his eyes. “They’re a bunch of sweethearts, nicer than me. They’re not going to hate you.”

“But-”

“They’re going to love you, don’t worry!”

Before Aaron could begin arguing again, John pulled him up to a huge house. “John-”

“They’re not even here yet. They won’t be here for another few minutes or until they get off of school. We have time to mentally prepare you.” He pulled Aaron inside and upstairs to a seemingly abandoned bedroom. “This used to be my room before dad kicked me out..”

Aaron frowned. That was right. John wasn’t allowed to stay at home once he came out.

“I’m glad to see that my sisters keep coming in here,” he chuckled as he wiped his hand across his dresser, finding no traces of dust on it. “They’re going to be so surprised.” He smiled widely.

Aaron smiled as well, sitting on John’s bed as his boyfriend walked around and revisited old memories. John was always such an optimist, always seeing the bright side. He was truly Aaron’s opposite, but that was why he loved him so much. “Are you going to tell me about them or do I have to wait and see?”

John rolled his eyes playfully and opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when he heard voices from downstairs. His smile went wider and he dashed down the stairs, leaving Aaron in his room.

Not that he minded. He smiled as John ran off, happy to see him so excited, then waited for his cue, wondering what he would say. Eventually, John came back up to him, a small girl in his arms and two boys attached to his legs.

“Guys. this is Aaron, my boyfriend. Aaron, this is Mary, James, and Henry Jr.”

The kids all waved, though Aaron wasn’t surprised to see their confused expressions. Henry Jr was the first to point out the obvious.

“You don’t look like a boy. You look like a girl.”

John swatted at his head. “That’s pretty rude of you to say. Say you’re sorry.”

Henry nodded. “Sorry…”

“It’s alright,” Aaron assured him. “A lot of people don’t believe that I’m a boy.” He stepped closer and kneeled down in front of him, holding his hand out.

Henry shook his hand.

Aaron smiled and shook James’s and Mary’s hands too. “I thought you had a fourth sibling, too.”

“Martha’s still at school. She’ll be home soon.” John took them all back downstairs and sat with them, James going over to Aaron.

“Why do you look like a girl?” he whispered.

“I’ll tell all of you.”

All three siblings, curious as they were, sat in front of him and listened as he explained that some boys were born looking like girls and that some girls looked like boys. He told them that they were still boys or girls or whatever they said they were because their minds were wired that way, even if their bodies were different. They easily understood and accepted that John loved him without trouble. By the time Martha arrived, they were all watching a movie, Aaron sitting on the couch while John and the triplets were in a pillow fort on the floor.

She smiled at the sight of her big brother and eyed Aaron curiously. After all, John was gay. Why would he risk bringing a friend over when his dad banned him from the house? She went and sat beside who she believed to be a girl. “Uh… Hi. I’m Martha.”

Aaron smiled and held his hand out, shaking her hand. “Aaron. I’m John’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?..” She furrowed her eyebrows a bit.

“I’m trans…”

“Oh! Of course. Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly.

“It’s fine. It happens.” He shrugged. He shaved his head to appear more masculine, but it hadn’t helped as much as he’d hoped it would. That’s why he loved John so much. He accepted the fact that he was trans and never accidentally used a wrong pronoun, but he still helped him with his, ehem, female problems every month and with his awful gender dysphoria.

“Martha! Join us in our fort! Aaron says he’s too old.”

“I’m too old too, sorry.”

John tutted and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his younger siblings.

Aaron smiled a bit wider. It also didn’t hurt that John was the definition of adorable, almost always a ray of happiness. When he wasn’t though… He could be the definition of terror. He could kill with a single glare, but he didn’t unless he had to and that only made Aaron love him more.

Aaron was too lost in his thoughts to notice John creeping closer until it was too late. His child of a boyfriend grabbed his arms and yanked him down, pulling him into the pillow fort and sitting on his stomach to keep him in there, pecking his lips. “See? Isn’t this fun?”

“No.”

John rolled his eyes and shifted down to sit on his legs, letting him sit up, but not move. “This is  fun. The problem is that you were brainwashed into thinking that fun is listening to debates and doing lame stuff like that.”

Aaron scoffed and sat up. “You are such a child.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, but you love me.”

“I do.” Aaron smiled, closing his eyes as John kissed him and ignoring the exaggerated grossed out sounds that all four of his siblings made.

Maybe Aaron was wrong. Maybe meeting John’s siblings wasn’t so bad. Maybe that was because he was so used to being around kids. After all, John acted just like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
